friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Grant
"The One With Ross' Grant" is the sixth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on November 6, 2003. Plot Ross is very excited about a big grant he's prone to get, but his hopes vanish as soon as they arise when he learns that the professor administering the grant is his girlfriend Charlie's ex-boyfriend, Benjamin Hobart. Charlie is sure that this won't get in Ross' way, and books a dinner for the three of them. It only takes a detour of hers to the restroom for Ross to learn the position Benjamin holds with Charlie - he's still in love with her and wants Ross to break it up. Thinking it insane to do so, Ross refuses; however, at the meeting for the grant the next day, contrary to his other colleagues, he's asked trivial nonsense questions to which Ross has no answer. When Ross confronts him about this, Hobart explains how he's ready to offer Ross the grant only if he breaks up with Charlie. Furious, Ross explains everything to Charlie, who doesn't believe him in the least since it was Benjamin who had broken up with her in the first place. Ross drags her with him to Hobart, who confesses his undying love for her. Unfortunately for Ross, Charlie still has feelings for Hobart and the two end up making out in front of him. Now that Mike is moving in, Phoebe has to compromise the decor in her apartment and get rid of a bunch of stuff, including Gladys - a three-dimensional painting of a half-bald mannequin. Out of friendship (and also with much regret), Monica agrees to take Gladys for herself. To complicate matters for her, Phoebe gives her the painting in front of Rachel, who loses no time in suggesting the most prominent places in the apartment where Monica could hang it. Monica tricks Joey into buying the portrait by presenting it as "an original Buffay", but Rachel lures Joey in believing that the painting is haunted. The girls eventually try to press Gladys onto each other, when Phoebe presents them with Glynnis, which by comparison makes Gladys look like an angelic portrait. Monica and Rachel quickly change their mind about Gladys; Rachel ends up with her, while Monica gets Glynnis. The paintings soon become a source of entertainment - Rachel uses Gladys to scare Joey in his sleep, but is frightened off by Monica holding up Glynnis behind her. Chandler's work is hitting new heights, as a national commercial based mostly on his ideas is in production. Joey begs his friend for a part, but Chandler finds Joey inadequate for the part. Joey insists by giving Chandler a tape to pass on to his bosses so that they could decide. Chandler sticks to his thoughts, and taking Rachel's advice, doesn't pass the tape. Chandler doesn't even bother to watch the tape himself, but when Joey asks him if he watched the tape, the latter gets suspicious and knows his friend's lying. When Joey finally confronts Chandler, he reveals how he knows about all the lying by popping the video in the player. The video shows Joey with blue lips promoting blue lip-stick for men (a commercial which aired only in Japan). Chandler can only make amends with his friend in one way - by putting on the lipstick himself in front of his friends and admitting that he's "a pretty little girl". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Ming Lo - Dr. Li Cathy Lind Hayes - Dr. Biely Greg Kinnear - Benjamin Hobart Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Lo Ming - Masco Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Sebastion Jones Trivia *This is the last appearance of Aisha Tyler as Charlie Wheeler. *This is the last episode with Ross's name in the title. *When Monica comes round to Phoebe's, Phoebe reminds her that she's got to clear out stuff. In this wide shot Monica has both hands by her sides, but when it cuts to her finishing saying "oh right", her right hand is now gripping her bag's strap. *When Dr.Hobart enters the meeting room to conduct the grant interviews, markers can be seen on the floor around the first chair's wheels as well as in front of the table. *When Joey turns the video off, the end of the set is visible in the TV. *When Aisha Tyler and Greg Kinnear put one hand on Ross's face, they bring those hands together and they interlock fingers, then the camera changes positions and they interlock fingers again. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title